Succeed Or Die Trying
by Imaemu
Summary: Im no good at summary's , I hope it doesnt kill my story. Give it a read and tell me what you think! Good criticism is apprciated! :D. Kata/OC
New Champ

When she left the bar, the night was still early. A little before midnight she judged, but she was exhausted from the Training shes been put through from her master Katarina. Shes forced to run,fight, and getting brutally beaten. Shes been stabbed so many times that she starting to get used to it, the pain is still there but much more tolerable than when she was first taken by her master. Its only been 3 weeks and she feels much stronger than she was, and she was still young and much to learn.

The city was still hard for her to get use to, strong and rough people live in noxus, the weak die. Always been a strong belief in noxus, murder rates were somewhat high in the country sence everyone was always trying to prove their strength. The city was filled with never ending alleyways and side streets, there were only a few main roads in the capital. Its been awhile sence she actually got lost in the streets, the first week was a nightmare. Took hours to get home and still not finding the right place some times, and asking for help was another thing.. Most noxians dont believe in help unless necessary, but tonight she was finding her way easy enough. Candle light lamps were dim, but she remembered which alley to take. Soon as she turned into the alley she felt something strange about it but couldn't put her finger on it.

She took a few steps until she was violent smashed against the side of the building. Still a bit stunned she tried to go for her dagger but was subdued soon as she unsheathed the blade. The man painfully grabbed her wrist and twisted hard until she droped the blade. He took her hands and held them above her head against the wall and inspected her body. She was wearing a short skirt and a shirt that didn't go past her rib cage leaving her narrow waistline exposed. After a few seconds she realized who was holding her.

she sighed...''What do you want Talon?''

''Oh you know... a little bit of this, a little bit of that.''

He smirked at her and continued to look at her eyes, he than used his free hand and grabbed right under her breast feeling her body.

She shivered from his touch, blushing she just looked downward until he used his hand to raise her eyes to his. He was about to go for a kiss until...

''Talon! What are you doing?'' She asked with seriousness in her voice

immediately he let the girl go and replied to Katarina, ''She was lost, and needed a little help back home.'' he smiled. I thought you were staying at the bar?''

Katarina was unamused, and slightly angry with his reply.

'' I decided to make sure she got home.. Next time you touch my property you'll regret it. Do you hear me Talon?''

A little scared from her reply he bowed and said '' Yes Du Couteau i understand.''

and like that he jumped and was gone out of sight in the darkness.

Katarina stared at the general direction Talon went for a few seconds, than moved her eyes to her ''Property''.

She was looking at the ground still slightly blushing from the previous event, Kat drinked in the sight for another second until finally speaking.

''Did he do anything to you?'' she asked

''No you came right in time...'' She replied hesitantly

Katarina looked down at the girl

''Hmph, why didnt you try to fight him?!'' Katarina asked threateningly

'' I tried!'' She started to glance towards he master and saw her sinister eyes glaring into hers.

Feeling threatened she immediately looked downward, and finished '' But he snuck up on me.''

Kat looked at the dagger lying on the floor. So she did try to grab it huh?

She smirked at the young girl, than she started to get closer.

The girl noticed that her master was right in front of her and backed up gently against the wall again. Katarina immediately grabbed her hands and held her very similarly like Talon. Pinned against the wall the girl started to blush prefiously, her master normally did get what she wanted with no complaints whether it be with her slave or with anyone at all and shes already learned her lesson from resisting the first time. So she stayed quiet and let her master have what she wanted.

Katarina slowly moved her hands around her body, grasping one breast than brushed down her back towards her bottom. After a few minutes of groping her she started to roughly kiss the young girl. With no objection she let her masters tongue into her opening, she tasted much of rum from the bar but still tolerated her masters touch.

When she finally broke off her kiss she commanded the young girl to get moving.

The walk was awkwardly quiet until they reached Katarinas room. She knew what was going to happen yet she still did as she was told and walked into her room.

Week later.

The slave girl belonged to Kat mysteriously disappeared, just like all the other slaves that belonged to her. After a time, Katarina normally got bored of her servants once she got absolute loyalty she would normally dispose of them secretly. No one dared to question her and her reasons for doing so, but they all suspected she had something do with the disappearing slaves.

Now she didn't have one, but that wasn't what was giving her a sour mood. It was more like that General Swain gave a bullshit mission which should of been given to some lackey at the bottom of the chain. But regardless she did was she was told and left the capital to the outskirts of Noxus. She was sent to a small detachment on the border of both major kingdoms, This detachment was one of many raiding party's meant to attack small villages and cause disruption to Ionia, except Katarina was instructed to obtain information on Demacia's Army movements, chances of finding this at a small village was slim but she was starting to get used to this kind of treatment from Swain, even Talon's talent was going to waste on useless missions. Now that her father has gone missing, Swain was the new leader of Noxus and it certainty got to his head. It was only time, General Du Conteau was bound to come back... best assassin in the World, he will come back she told herself.

Finally she manged to make towards camp, and just as she expecting a bunch of weak arrogant soldiers that couldn't keep there mouth shut soon as she arrived. They tried flattering her, commenting on her skill of battle. Even one tried hitting on her, but as soon as he was finished talking a dagger slipped between his eyes and he fell to the floor. After that everyone was a lot quieter and gave her plenty of space.

They traveled along side the Demacian border, passing one village after another. Completely abandoned with no trace of any information. Any valuables were taken and left practically nothing to be looted, Kat didn't care for such things but these low life's did. She was starting to wonder if this was going to be a complete waste a time. The day was coming to an end and she could not return to Noxus without something useful.

In a couple hours, they moved towards the village in the mountains. Took quite a long hike considering how heavy armor these raiders were wearing. It was an hour before sundown as they peaked the hill and looked down at the isolated town they had 0 defense, most likely there all farmers. But it didn't matter she was hear to collect army movements and if this village didn't contain info then she would head to the next village. She hated staying with these idiots and there idea of glory, This was going to be a massacre.

Katarina watched with a bored expression, these raiders were having the time of their lives killing peasants.. pathetic. Not something Katarina really enjoyed watching, but orders were orders and there's no denying Swain... at least for now. The village stood no chance, except for one or two fighters that were unprepared for the attack, None were armored but quick enough to grab a weapon. Regardless they were all out number and slain soon enough. One of the soldiers ran up and gave The sinister blade a bloody map, Kat unfolded it she realized what it was. It was just the world map, gave no information about Demacias army movement.

''Is this what you were looking for sinister blade?'' the soldier asked

Returning to a serious expression and replied, ''No its not. Hurry up your looting were moving to the next village.''

'' Certainly!'' The ruff noxian sprinted away from the women glare

She was thinking to herself, why am i waiting for these idiots again? Right as she was about to turn and leave, a loud scream came from one of the houses. Poor saps just got caught she thought. Until the screams were more consisting, the sound of weapons clinging and clanging at each other. She was starting to get curious and couldnt help to see what the commotion was. When she turned the corner she saw the cause, a young man was cursing and screaming as he swung his sword wildly at the noxians. He was even armed with noxian mail and long sword. He must of equipped off one of these idiots, im surprised hes even alive. The man moved very swift but unefficently. But.. it looked like he was winning. One after another he would parry and slice through his enemy. She was starting to become more and more impressed with this warrior, not like he was even close to her own ability but to think there was someone who could fight in this village. The raiders were beginning to fear this fighter, and looked nervously towards Katarina. She glared into one of the noxians and begun to laugh. Her laugh was starting to scare even the fighter that was holding his ground. Suddenly she started to spin and knifes started flying everywhere. Kat was enjoying this mission more and more, ''this is going to be fun she told her self.'' Once everyone was on the ground besides the untouched fighter, she just continued to stare at her opponent. Silence went for a couple minutes, until she spoke.

'' Who are you?!'' she asked threateningly

The man didnt reply right away, still in shock of what he witness. He finally looked back at his aggressor and spoke nervously

''Wha.. what does it matter?!

'' It matters because I asked.'' she started to take a few paces towards him as he was slowly pacing back

''Look... you leave now! Otherwise ill kill you too!'' He said with a frightened tone

she started to laugh as hysterical as the first time. Now he was getting scared, but he still stood his ground. When she was done with her outburst she spoke calmly

''No.. I dont think i will. Looks like you'll have to kill me.'' She smiled sinsterly

'' DONT THINK I WONT!''

The man started to charge, even with his heavy armor on he seemed to move faster than he was fighting earlier. With out even trying she dodged the attacks. Sidestepped one, jumped back on the 2nd, the 3rd strike was aimed at her face, through his helm it looked like he was going to land the strike except... she vanished.

The man looked around, saw no one but the corpses on the ground. He was starting to freak out, looking all directions. Until he heard that hysterical laugh again. He was terrified now, she was just toying with him. His end was near and he knew it, but he couldn't die. Not after his promise...

''NO LEIF YOU CANT GO! YOU'LL DIE!'' she started to sob on his chest

'' Is that what you fear?'' He said with a brave smile, he got down on one knee and looked into her eyes. '' I promise you Vela... we will meet again.'' He planted a light kiss on her forehead, then looked at his scared friends. 'Everyone needs to run to the river when i get their attention. Theres no other way got it?!''

Without disobeying him they all nodded sobbing. He then went to his friend that he considered an younger brother. '' Travis your the man now...'' He handed him a short sword that equipped from the dead noxian. '' You will look out for your family, and defend them if you must. Run for the river and follow it south to the institute. They have to take you... I know they will.'' He said reassuringly, '' He than looked back at his brother, he was also on the verge of tears. '' Im proud of you..'' He got up from his knee and patted his head with a smile. Then like that his attitude changed as put on the helmet. '' Alright lets go..'' he said calmly as he opened the door.

He started to shout, '' SHOW YOURSELF! WHAT KIND OF FIGHT IS THIS!?'' he almost laughed until a sharp pain hit him in the back of the right thigh. He dropped to one knee almost falling over from the pain. Then she showed herself less then a few steps in front of him.

she giggled at him, '' Do you really think your any challenge to me?'' She glared back down at him keeping the same malicious sinster smile.

In a flash his sword was in his hand, and swung at the women in front of him. She dodged it quickly. He got back to his feet and chased towards her, he tried for the face again, until she duck below it then quickly maneuvered past his charged stabbed him in the calf of the other leg.

The man tripped up and fell on the dirt sword out of his hand, he was panting hard and in pain from the cuts and stabs he received. But he wasn't done, '' Not yet...'' he told himself. In a instant he stopped panting and got back up on both legs with his sword.

By now the Sinister Blade was more than just interested in this fighter, now she knew he must be royalty or of someone important. With a power to immune his pains and stand on wounded muscles? There was no way he was just a commoner.

She glared at him for awhile, green eyes tunneling into his helmet, contemplating as the blood lust creeped into her mind, after a few moments she continued to stare at him than spoke. ''Im impressed! You really can take a beating!'' she laughed. '' Ill ask again who are you?''

Without speaking the man charged her with the sword above his head. In a instant her face turned serious, she dodged the blow and kicked the man so hard in the head that his helmet flew off.

Now things were dazzing for the fighter, knocked to the dirt again and all energy sapped out of him. He didnt think he was going to be able to get back up, he was done for sure this time. He opened his eyes to see the blurry sky, he watched the clouds for less than a second until the Red women was right on top of him with a dagger in his face. She was mad, extremely angry at this point. She spoke with a murderous tone, '' Now.. Ill ask again, and this time your going to answer.'',she noticed this man was no man at all... but just a boy? He couldn't be older than 16 she judged by the youth of his face.

He responded back with a weak voice,'' Leif... my name is Leif.''

She loved it, this boy being so strong yet as cute as one of her slaves? Same meekness of being defeated? She couldn't believe it. A broad smile came to her lips.

''How old are you boy?!'' she questioned

''... this year.. is my 14th named day.''

What? she thought, how could this boy be so strong yet so young? It didn't make any sense for a peasant to be gifted with this ability. As she thought this she looked at his eyes and noticed they were green. Most ionias have blue or brown eyes, even friyordians are not known for green eyes, normally only noxus. But his hair was dirty blond and outgrown a bit.

'' Who was your parents?! One of these weaklings?'' She looked towards the burning vilage

'' ... No...I.. I never met my parents... i dont know who they are... or... where they came from.'' he replied hoarsely almost as a whisper

She smirked off the reaction she had to his voice, and spoke seductively,'' Looks like i have a purpose for you after all...''

She stared into his with her Sinister green eyes and a smile that could cut, until he unconsciously passed out...

She looked into his unconscious face, she sighed to herself, i have to carry this Kid?

She chuckled to herself and picked up her new slave over her shoulder. She wouldn't be make it to noxus today, but she at least needed to leave the vilage, the sight was a little sickening to wake back up too. Today turned out to be interesting, i get swains little map and i get my own prize. She thought to herself as she looked down the valley. ''Going to be a long walk home.'' She smiled ruefully, this boy is lucky for me to save his life, perhaps he could learn something.

Pain, pain in his head his legs his arms, eveywhere. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was dark, only light was the campfire his capture created. Once he saw her, he remembered everything leading to this. He hands were tied but his legs were free, not like it made a difference, He couldn't run away even if he wanted to.

She seemed to notice he was conscious, ''So your finally awake? How do you feel?'' she asked not really caring

''Uhh... im fine.'' He stated oddly

she smiled not ever eying him, only the fire in front of her. She seemed to almost be tranced into it. The boy looked around noticed a knife close to his foot, but he knew she wasn't as relaxed as she pretended to be.

''Hmph... looks like your smarter than you look.'' she started to glare at him. ''You think you can grab it?'' she gestured towards the knife. '' Go on try..'' She smiled maliciously

The boy looked at the knife, than to her, than back towards the knife. He sighed and raised his bound wrists,'' Maybe i would try if, then again im not sure it would matter... you move like a ghost. Ive never seen anyone faster than me.''

She laughed at his statement, he was completely serious she could tell. '' Well you are quite strong for your age, but still have a lot to learn.'' . Kat was slightly disappointed, she wanted to cause the boy pain again, to see his desperate face. Alwell, she will be seeing it soon enough that is for sure.

The boy was eying her cautiously, but soon as she returned the stare he looked down. She was just to intimidating for the boy. Specially after all hes been through... flash backs still continue to pop into his mind as he looked near the flame, he noticed he was beginning to shake slightly. Only clinging to hope that his friends made it to the institute, it was a long journey but it should be safer than what he got himself into.

'' So boy... Guess what i got planned for you.'' She smiled deviously

a nervous gulp came from him, ''Umm... are you.. are you going to kill me?''

a chuckle came from her, '' No... your going to be my slave, you will obey to everything I personally command! And in return! Ill train you, you'll learn how to be an assassin and become stronger then ever.'' she continued to glare into his eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out, he then spoke, '' Why? Why keeping me? I dont understand..''

''Shut it. Now your my slave, and dont forget it you got it?!'' She raised her voice threateningly, ''If you survive my training, you'll be respected in Noxus. Not many of my servants are able to go through it.'' She glared towards the boy. ''But i believe you'll be different this time. Now go to sleep, your going to be walking tomorrow, im not going to carry you any further..'' she said with irritation

Shes been carrying me this whole time? he though to himself,''... Sure.. how long have i been out exactly?''

'' 5 hours, it about mid night now...''

At that the boy decided he was exausted and could use the sleep, specially sence he would be holding his own weight from now on...

''Please no master, i didnt i swear!''

''Dont you lie!'', the women shouted as she slowly walked towards the boy

'' Please... no.. im sorry i didn't...'' she stabbed him in the stomach, saw blood gushing down his body and leak through his shirt. ''But... why?'' he questioned as he fell to his knees.

The red head women glared down at his pitiful state, '' No one crosses me.'' she brought another dagger to his thoat and sliced it, Then kicked his body into the dirt. Last thing he saw as his life faded away from him as she walked away in the shadows..

He felt a sharp pain in his ribs and opened his eyes. What he saw was a intimidating sight, the Red head assassin glared down at him.

''Hey you! Get up already, its time to go.''

When he looked around he saw it was still dark, and it would be for some time until sunrise. ''Wha? i thought we were leaving in the morning...'' he complained. Immediately he was kicked into the ribs hard. ''I lied, i decided were leaving now!'' She glared at him intensely. Still slightly woozing of the pain he forced himself on his feet, before she kicked him again. ''I guess it was just a dream?'', he thought wearily.

When he looked at the women, he got a little shiver from the sight of her. ''It was her in my dream?'' he thought. He shook that memory from his mind and simply started pacing in the direction she pointed. As they walked through endless fields and forests he would day dream in the clouds, trying to not think about the pain of his legs. He caught himself wondering about Vela, Travis and anyone else he tried protecting. '' In the end was it worth all this?'', ''I could of escaped, if i didnt go in the village...''. He quickly dismissed that thought, he knew if there was any chance of them making it alive he would risk it. More questions came to mind as if he was going to survive... or if she intended to kill him anyway, again he caught himself thinking about that bizar dream.. Immediately he tried making conversation with the assassin trying to forget the dream.

'' So um...'' the boy started but lost the courage to say anything.

''What is it?'' she asked

'' Where exactly are we going?''

'' We are heading to Noxus...my home. But first were going to prove your worth.'' she stated

'' I see... how long will it take us to get there?'' the boy curiously asked

''We wont reach Noxus for about a week I suppose, depends on how many villages we'll have to go to. Speaking of which, you wouldn't know about Demacia's army movements now would you?'' she

''No... the elders might of heard something... but there dead now. Even if they did recieve something i doubt the elders would tell us...''

She stared at him for awhile with a serious expression, seemed like he was speaking the truth. '' Sound about right.. Most of the villages received word from Demacia to at least evacuate. Looks like you're elders ignored their advice.''

The entire day they walked, and by the end the young fighter was starting to become exhausted. By the time his captor decided it was time for camp, he was tapped out. Leif was using his powers at the end of the day to continue on so he wouldn't look weak towards her. She commanded him to set a fire, to her surprise the boy actually new how to light one. Once he was done, she tied up his ankles together and his hands around a tree. He obliged with her commands and didn't dare to oppose her, he saw a taste of her wrath and had no desire to see it unleashed.

'' There.'' she giggled a bit, '' Your already becoming my obedient slave arntchu?'' she said cutely. The boy became very flustered, feeling heat rush to his face. A bit surprised at this sudden gentleness from her, she slowly came down to caress his face and forced his eyes into hers. '' Your going to stay right here.. Right my obedient slave?'' She said repeatedly. Now he was really embarrassed at his state, hes never been in such a degrading spot... he was starting to think it wouldn't be his last either.

'' Yes.. mam.'' he answered with any confidence he could muster, but it seemed to pass for her as she got up and smirked maliciously down upon him,'' Good.'', as she slowly walked into the shadows. Once again, the image of her walking away brought up that strange dream he had. He couldn't imagine himself ever truly falling in love as her slave, but felt hurt and betrayed in the dream. He had to keep his mindset clear.. otherwise he would never get to go home he thought. He was thinking about running, he could break the restraints easy enough, but in the back of his mind he felt like this was a test. She was probly waiting for him not to far a way he imagined. ''No... not now, not tonight or anytime soon..'' he thought. Maybe he should try to learn from this women as much as he could, he always wanted to get stronger. ''If other people could acquire such strength than so can I.''

When she walked back into camp, she saw the boy trying to sleep against the tree. She purposely left him in awkward position hoping that he would try to escape or even punish him for re-adjusting his sleeping posture... but now what is she suppose to do with this boy? He obediently sat in terrible spot and waited for his capture to come back? Katarina looked up in the sky and judged that she was gone for roughly two hours... She than was rather frustrated, the funnest part about new slaves was beating obedience into them... the sinister blade than smirked to herself, '' Im going to have fun with him anyways!'' she laughed out loud which than woke up the half asleep boy.

''Get up boy! Were going to have some fun!'' she said with a devious smile, she untied the bindings and gave him a dagger. He looked at the dagger in his hands and begun to feel a little nervous.

'' What do i do with this?'' he asked

'' What do you think!? Your going to fight me right now!'' she said demanding

'' But...'' he started but was cut short immediately as he had to dodge a thrown dagger from his captor. Without thinking he charged her, which in return she just smiled sinsterly at him. He tried for a stab except he just hit air and she was gone like that. Right as he turned around he felt a hard kick to his chest and was knocked to the floor breathless. She hovered over him and demanded,'' Get up now.'' Staggering a bit he got to his feet and had his dagger in his hand. He did not like using this small weapon, he had no idea how to fight with a sword let alone a dagger. He doesnt have reach on her, like it mattered anyways she was to damn fast... he was holding back his full potential but knew he still had no chance. She just stared at him waiting for him to make the move, he gripped his weapon and just like that his pain from his earlier wounds in the legs and kick in the chest was gone. He jumped straight at her in a instant, he faked a stab at her which in return caused her to vanish again as he expected it he shifted his momentum around and was lucky to find his opponent off guard from his prediction. He tried for a slash at her face but was cut short from the lack of distance from the blade. Before she caught her footing he tried to out power her with his strength, he got a grip on her wrists and was trying to bring her down on her back, but to his surprise she used his momentum and flung him right over her into the ground face first. The boy almost feeling no pain tried to scramble back on his feet, he was immediately kicked into the gut and on his back. At that point he lost his breath and his power was starting to fade as the pain starts to cloud his mind. The assassin looked down at him furious,'' You tried to kill me didnt you, you little shit!'' she said as she kicked him in the ribs. The boy moaned in pain, he tried to get back on his feet but he was forced down from her, she put a knife to his throat, '' Stop.'' she commanded and immediately the boy stopped resisting.

Just one little slice and she would see this boy choking on his blood, the lust of killing was starting to over power her mind state. By all rights she should kill this boy, strength is all that matters but... something about him intrested her in more ways then she could describe. Just to get a taste she lightly cut his exposed chest and got a whimper from her slave almost inciting her to inflict more pain on him. But instead she licked the boys blood of her blade as she stared into her propertys eye's.

He was frightened from her, '' Licking my blood offthe knife?'' she must be crazy...he couldnt understand the desire he felt within him from her actions but it was beginning to cause his face to flush red. The boy was trying to kill her with that strike and was somewhat close so he thought. But perhaps she was still toying with him, she did command him to fight her, he was only following her orders. Soon as he thought the tortue would never end from her, she got up and sheathed her blades,'' Your not half as bad as i thought.'' she smiled malicously.'' I think i will end up taking you to Noxus.'' she held her hand out to the boy. Slowly to react he moved his hand towards hers, she forcefully pulled him onto his feet and ordered him back to the campfire. Apparantly he passed another test... or atleast thats what he thought, she must of considered killing him right then and there... but for now he still draws breaths he thought as he sat down. He was exausted now, but some what releived for what ever reason he was still alive and then it came to him. '' You know come to think about it... I dont even know your name...'' The boy said cautiously. She replied, '' My name is Katarina Du Conteu, The Sinster blade some will call me... you how ever..'' she eyed him threatningly '' Will call me Du Couteau.'' she stated still eyeing him.

''Yes mam... I understand...'' leif replied nervously, he really felt uncomfortable around this women. He didnt want her to be mad at him, but regardless of what he said to her it seemed she kept a hostile presence, but on a flip of the switch she could turn into a cute devious person... he really didnt understand, but it did make him crave attention from her. '' I wont shame you! ... specially at your home.'' he continued but was cut off from her laugh. '' But thats just it! You will shame me regardless how you act! But its okay... ill make sure to get my worth out of it from you...'' She said maliciously and stared into his eyes.'' Now go to sleep. You have impressed me.. tommrow you'll impress Noxus.'' she smiled

The first moments of Noxus was impressive, except the feeling lasted no longer than it took to actually enter the city. Ghettos upon ghettos through the city streets, and every person looked either starving or a criminal. Leif was geting nervous, when he looked towards his captor though she showed no sign of fear, only annoyance and boredom. Immidietly he lifted his chin up and walked like she did, except with less wagging of the hips..

Kat didnt fail to notice the boys behavior and the quick change of attitude, she smirked to herself. '' I suppose he listend after all she thought.''

The streets were actually starting to get more lively and less threatening as they got deeper into the city, he felt a little bit more comfortable without all the murderous looks. But none the less they were still the main topic as they walked by. Finnaly they reached the top of the hill with the grand entrance to the High Command Center, and waiting was the new leader of Noxus Swain.

A huge audience was waiting in the Court room, with Swain sitting in the throne with eyes of disaproval. He waited for the chatter to die down and spoke slowly. '' Katarina Du Conteau, late as usual... Did you complete you're mission?

With a huge smirk she replied back, '' That and more, I believe you might want to take a look at these documents.'' she handed them over to a guard and relayed the map to Swain. For a moment it appeared he was thinking and eventually smoke with a neutral expression, '' Impressive, only took you 3 weeks to find it. Except that you returned back to Noxus with out you're party... Care to explain?''

Leif watching both sides of the conversation and remained quiet, except he knew now he would be the center of attention. He looked one more time at Katarina and admired her charming but serious smile.

She pointed towards him, ''When we arrived to the village the raid was going as normal, but soon after this boy slaugter one after another. His strength is supior to the average human.. and his ability to use a weapon was exception even at his age.''

Swain looked at the accused, and eyed him carefully, He spoke sternly, '' He looks like a child, what kind of power could he possess? You've had plenty of servants Du Conteau and they have all mysteriously Disappeared.. You dont mean to tell this demacian peasant will be any different? I wont have you waste time again on nonsence.'' He started to raise his voice, ''You have more work to be done then ever before and dont need another distraction!''

The boys mind froze... ''Shes already had other slaves? They plan to kill me..'' he thought to himself. He looked towards his captor again and noticed her smile didnt change in the slightest. Countering his reply she spoke sternly, '' This one is by far the strongest child ive ever met, and if you saw his abilities you would see what value he can bring, further more he is an orphan, his parents were certiantly noxian, You can see it for yourself swain, just look into his eyes.''

Katarina looked directly into Leifs eyes and back to Swain, he took time into his reply like always and finnaly answered except his question wasnt towards Kat, it was towards the Boy. '' And what do they call you?''

Leif hestitated for a moment, he mustered as much pride as he could, '' My name is Leif, i do not know my last name or who my parents were.'' He kept his eyes fixed onto Swains

''Very well, we will test your ability in the arena. It so happens we already have a tournament to declare another elite of the Royal guard, you will prove your worth in the arena or die in it.'' He pointed to the nearby guards, '' Take him to the pits and allow him to choose what ever gear he wants.'' Eventually he turned to Kat, '' We need to talk about these documents Du Conteau in my office, court dismissed.'' He stood up and walked through and open hallways.

Leif turned to Katarina one last time as the guards pulled him away from the Court, her face turned serious as she stared back at him, her voice rang in the back of his head '' tomorrow you'll impress Noxus..'' Immidietly Leifs face grew dark, I wont lose.. I cant lose...

''Kat do you really think that boy has any chance?

'' He has a chance, all depends who you send him up against. I smashed him easy enough, im sure every other champion could do the same.''

'' and what about the elite guard?''

'' It looks like this will be a good test after all.'' she replied back with a sinister smile

Swain eye twitched slightly at that and quickly changed the conversation, '' Never mind that.. These documents are quite interesting, you sure they are reliable?''

'' It would seem so, Demacia abandoned their borders, most of the villagers left their homes with what ever information they kept. As for that boys village... for some stupid reason they decided to stay.''

Swain kept his face neutral and remained silent for a time as if he was thinking, soon as Kat was about to speak he spoke first, '' Its not to surprising that they left the border, horrible battlefield with no solid choke points. They moved up to the mountain pass, their they can hold an army ten times their size...''. He was concentrating on the map for a few moments until he got onto his feet.

''Well lets go, its time to find out if that kid is worth the time or not.''

Kat didnt reply, but in her mind she was thinking the same.


End file.
